Communication systems are increasingly using optical fibers to provide high bandwidth communication services to regional areas and to subscriber equipment in homes and business. Light Guide Cross Connects (LGXs) are regionally distributed in the field to route, combine, and/or split signals between a plurality of connected optical fibers. A Trunk Information Record Keeping System (TIRKS) is used to track which optical fibers are being used for communications or are available for use, and to track which LGX the optical fibers are, or can be, connected. It the responsibility of field technicians who install and connect optical fibers and LGXs to generate reports that can be used by operators to update the records in TIRKS. If the records in TIRKS are inaccurate, in that they do not reflect the actual optical fiber and LGX connections in the field, mistakes may occur when optical fibers and/or LGX connections are inventoried and assigned for use.